Bowser
Para ver detalles sobre sus apariciones como luchador, véase Bowser (SSBM), Bowser (SSBB), Bowser (SSB4), y Bowser (SSBU). :Para otros usos del término, véase Bowser (desambiguación). Bowser (''クッパ Kuppa'' lit. Koopa en japonés) es un personaje de Nintendo que representa el principal antagonista de la [[Mario (universo)|serie Mario]]. En la mayoría de los casos secuestra a la Princesa Peach. Aun así en ciertos juegos no representa al enemigo principal y en otras ocasiones no es ni siquiera un enemigo, incluso siendo un aliado. Perfil [[Archivo:Bowser NSMBWii.png|thumb|left|Art Oficial de Bowser en New Super Mario Bros. Wii.]] Su primera aparición fue en Super Mario Bros. apareciendo en cada castillo para tratar de detener a Mario en su búsqueda de la princesa Peach, aunque es sólo hasta el último castillo donde ésta se encuentra y en todos los demás castillos un Bowser falso está vigilando a un Toad que le informa a Mario que su princesa está en otro castillo. Como se ha demostrado en diversos videojuegos de la serie Mario, su castillo está ubicado en un lugar donde la lava está brotando de manera constante, tanto fuera, como dentro del castillo. No está solo; es acompañado por su fuerza de protección conocida como la Tropa Koopa, la cual está constituida por varias criaturas que son leales a Bowser. Su personalidad es bastante compleja, se le demuestra iracundo y exigente, aunque ha demostrado en algunos videojuegos sentimientos como tristeza, amor y preocupación. No obstante sus intenciones son, en la mayoría de los casos, las mismas: casarse con la Princesa Peach y lograr así la conquista del Reino Champiñón. Su hogar está siempre en un lugar al que es difícil llegar, rodeado por enormes lagos de lava ardiente con su enorme castillo lleno de todos sus secuaces y repleto de trampas que están destinadas a frenar a Mario en su intento de rescatar a la princesa. Tiene un hijo, Bowsy. La apariencia de Bowser es una combinación entre una tortuga y un dragón, siendo su característica más destacable el caparazón lleno de púas que tiene para proteger su espalda. Con varios papeles de antagonista y roles un poco protagónicos, Bowser es hoy uno de los personajes más representativos de Nintendo desde su aparición en Super Mario Bros. Sus papeles más característicos han sido hasta ahora los del incansable enemigo, aunque existen videojuegos en los que acompaña a Mario y a Luigi en algunas misiones o en las que simplemente no se mete con ellos. Para Bowser, se ha mostrado más importante el matrimonio con Peach que la misma conquista del Reino Champiñón, mostrando una vez más que Bowser es capaz de tener sentimientos como el amor, no obstante, nunca ha logrado sus planes debido a la intervención de Mario. En Super Smash Bros. Bowser no aparece en la primera entrega de Super Smash Bros., sin embargo, de acuerdo a una página en el sitio japonés de Super Smash Bros., Bowser fue planeado para ser incluido como personaje jugable, pero fue cortado. Mas tarde información reciente ha confirmado que Bowser y el Rey Dedede eran personajes jugables durante el desarrollo del juego en 1998. Al final, Bowser acabaría siendo completamente desechado mientras que el Rey Dedede se convirtió en un personaje de fondo en la etapa de Dream Land. La mayor parte de estos resultados fueron las limitaciones de hardware de Nintendo 64 y limitaciones de tiempo. En Super Smash Bros. Melee right|200px Bowser aparece por primera vez en Super Smash Bros. Melee siendo un personaje inicial. Su posición en la tier list es la 25 lo que coloca en penúltimo lugar. La apariencia que se le da en Melee es de tipo siniestro y es uno de los personajes que más importancia tiene en el juego; siendo el jefe del Modo Aventura y apareciendo en 5 eventos diferentes. Descripción del trofeo Español :Bowser :Bowser ha raptado innumerables veces a la Princesa Peach, siempre con objeto de atraer a su eterno enemigo, Mario, a multitud de trampas. Dirige un grupo de malvadas criaturas, siete de las cuales son sus propios hijos. Con su fuerza descomunal, su aliento de fuego y su caparazón con púas, Bowser representa una amenaza constante. :*''Super Mario Bros.'' Inglés :Bowser :Bowser has a long history of kidnapping Peach to lure his nemesis, Mario, into traps. He leads an enormous group of mischevious creatures, not the least of which are his seven children. With outrageous strength, flammable breath, and more spikes than you can shake a Star Rod at, Bowser is a constant threat. :Super Mario Bros. (10/85) En Super Smash Bros. Brawl right|200px Bowser aparece una vez más como personaje inicial y su apariencia ha sido mejorada en comparación a la anterior. Su importancia en el juego esta vez no es tanta. Su posición en la tier list es ahora la 33. Descripción del trofeo Español :Bowser :El rey de los Koopas, eterno rival de Mario. Escupe fuego, arroja martillos, ataca desde vehículos tales como el Helikoopa y utiliza todo tipo de armas con la esperanza de derrotar a Mario. Como se puede deducir por su tamaño, posee una fuerza brutal. Su hijo, Bowsy, es clavadito a él, ya que invierte todos sus esfuerzos en incordiar a Mario. :*''NES: Super Mario Bros.'' :*''NGC: Super Mario Sunshine'' Inglés :Bowser :The king of the Koopas and Mario's eternal rival. He breathes fire, hurls hammers, attacks from vehicles like the Koopa Clown Car, and uses all sorts of weapons in hopes of taking out Mario. As his size suggests, he's immensely powerful. His son Bowser Jr. is a chip off the old block who spends his time creating trouble for Mario. :*''NES: Super Mario Bros.'' :*''GCN: Super Mario Sunshine'' En ''Super Smash Bros. 4'' right|250px Bowser fue sido confirmado como personaje para la cuarta entrega de la serie. Esta vez ha recibido varias mejoras gráficas y de combate, siendo la más obvia su nueva capacidad de correr (adquiriendo más velocidad y más velocidad de ataque), su posición ahora más erguida y su fuerza de ataque que se ha incrementado aún más. Todos sus movimientos especiales, incluyendo su Smash Final, son iguales a los mostrados en Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Su apariencia fue sacada de la serie de videojuegos New Super Mario Bros., presentando colores más vivos y brillantes que los que presentó en entregas anteriores de la serie Super Smash Bros. Descripción del trofeo Español :Bowser :El eterno secuestrador de princesas y archienemigo de Mario. Pese a su maldad innata, también tiene su lado gracioso, y alguna vez ha unido fuerzas con Mario. En este juego destaca por la fuerza con que lanza a sus enemigos. Como los ataques normales ni los siente, si te enfrentas a él, búscate personajes que peguen fuerte. :*''NES: Super Mario Bros.'' (10/1985) :*''N64: Super Mario 64'' (09/1996) Inglés Versión Norteamericana :Bowser :The archenemy of Mario and the reason Peach spends more time kidnapped than in her own castle. His plans aren't always the best, and occasionally he even finds himself on Mario's side. In Smash Bros., he's a serious heavyweight who laughs off weaker attacks. Hit him hard to send him flying! :*''NES: Super Mario Bros.'' (10/1985) :*''N64: Super Mario 64'' (09/1996) Versión Europea :Bowser :Mario's princess-kidnapping arch-enemy. Yes, he's quite the villain, but he can also be a bit of a buffoon, too. And sometimes, he even ends up on Mario's side! As a serious heavyweight, he's tough to launch, and using standard attacks on him will only make him laugh. If you want to send him flying, make sure to whack him really hard! :*''NES: Super Mario Bros.'' (10/1985) :*''N64: Super Mario 64'' (09/1996) Curiosidades *Bowser, Bowsy y Meta Knight son los únicos personajes en Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS y Wii U con un tema de victoria modificado respecto al de los personajes de su propia serie. **Bowsy y Bowser son los únicos personajes que comparten el mismo tema modificado. *Bowser tiene una voz caricaturesca en los juegos de la serie de Mario. En vez que Scott Burns y Kenny James interpretaran la voz de Bowser en la serie de Super Smash Bros., él tiene rugidos reales como dinosaurio. Y también se aplica a Donkey Kong, que él ruge como un gorila de verdad, en vez que tenga su actores de voz como Grant Kirkhope y Takashi Nagasako en los juegos de la serie de Donkey Kong, y en varios spin-offs de Mario, Diddy Kong, está chillando como un chimpancé de verdad, en vez que tenga su actores de voz como Chris Sutherland y Katsumi Suzuki en los juegos de la serie de Donkey Kong, y en varios spin-offs de Mario. Floro Piraña tiene rugidos de monstruo realistas, en vez que Toru Minegishi interpretara su voz. Y King K. Rool usa sus gruñidos reales de cocodrilo en vez de sus respectivos actores de voz como Chris Sutherland y Toshihide Tsuchiya, los quién han intertpretado su voz en los juegos de Donkey Kong, y Mario Super Sluggers. Enlaces externos Véase también Categoría:Veteranos